I Know
by plussizebarbie
Summary: Billy telling his family about Embry's Father.


**I do not own Anything.... just my love for twilight and the wolves.**

**I don't really believe this but it came to me while I was at work. I couldn't get it out of my head so I had to right it down. Now I am doing the unthinkable and posting it on here. No beta so forgive for any errors.**

Have you ever sat back and wondered if you went back in time if you could change anything. I used to think the I would, but now I am not so sure. See I am the reason my wife died in a car crash. Jacob was only 2 years old when a women from the Makah reservation came to tell me that I had another 2 year old son. When I sat down to tell Sarah about Embry, when I finished she just looked at me and ran out the door. She l ran to her car in a fit of rage turn on the engine and left. Two hours later Charlie showed up at my door in his uniform with tears in his eyes to tell me the news that my beloved wife died in a car crash. After I calmed down I knew I had to tell my 3 kids about their mother. The girls took it that hardest; Jacob was too young to understand. I knew I had a long road ahead for me, but I told myself that I was the reason that she died and that I would not tell my kids that Embry was my son. I quickly called to tell Jessica that I don't want Embry to know that I am his father. I didn't want my family ruined more that what it is now. So imagine my horror when my son started to go to school and he became friends with Embry. As time went on they became best friends and I stopped worrying so much about that they are actually brothers and that they would find out. They didn't look alike so I did worry about someone catching on and asking them. But when they were 13 the 'cold ones' moved to forks and I began to not only worry about my son but Embry. If they both changed like our legends say then how am I going to keep my secret from them. My worries were confirmed when I noticed changes in Embry they were the same changes that happened to Sam. I was one of the Elders of the tribe. I knew what Sam had become. When he finally phased for the first time the question came up at a meeting, and I still didn't say anything. I lucked out when Quil Sr. said that he was probably Joshua Uley's son. Josh was not a domesticated guy he cheated on Sam mother all the time. It was a good enough reason to believe and they took it without cause. Then finally Jacob changed. Then we got a first, a female wolf. Leah Clearwater. I always like her but she was causing problems not just with personal issues she was always bringing up Embry's unknown father. I thought I was going to explode with nerves when Jacob came home and asked me who was Embry's father. I had lied to my sons face and told him what the Elders believed. He looked relieved, but at the same time I saw sadness. That was the last time that it was brought up.

Now 20 years later I am going to sit down with my family (including Embry) and tell them the whole truth. I need to get it off my chest before I die. I know that they will be angry with me especially since I lied to them many time about how their mother died. They know that she died in a car crash but they didn't know what made her drive that night. They will find out tonight. When they all arrived my daughters went straight to the kitchen to start cooking only to find that I had made my famous spaghetti.

"Dad you didn't have to cook, Becca and I could of done it. You shouldn't be doing anything with the health you are in!" Rachel said to me as the twins walked out of the kitchen.

"I called the family for dinner why should you have to cook?" I said

"Because!" they both shouted at me. I had to smile they didn't like me doing stuff that they thought overexerted me. At that moment Jacob and Embry walked in.

"Let's eat!" they shouted and Rachel just laughed while shacking her head.

"How can you always be hungry?" Rebecca asked Rachel just laughed at her sister.

"You still haven't caught on yet have you? Werewolves remember! They are always hungry! I can barely keep my kitchen stocked with being married to Paul." Rebecca just recently found out that the legends are true when she moved back and noticed that Jacob hasn't changed in 20 years. So we had to set down and tell her the story, but I think she forgets that or she just blocks it out.

"Sorry, forgot!" she said.

We all laughed at her and continued on what we were doing. After we ate I asked them all to come in the living room and sit.

"What is it dad?" Jacob asked me with worry in his voice and eyes. I must look nervous.

"Well I have something to tell you guys something that will make you guys very angry at me, but I need to tell you before I die." I looked around any my children looked confused, but Embry looked like he knew what I was going to say. Before I could even say it. Embry stood up.

"Your my father aren't you?"

"Yes I am!" All of them gasped, but what happened next shocked me. They weren't mad they were happy. I knew that it wasn't going to last and that they were going to be angry with me when I tell them that the reason their mother died was because she found out about Embry and left the house in a fit of rage.

"Kids your mother knew that is why she was driving she was mad and didn't what to be near me at the time. She was so mad at me she wasn't paying attention to her driving and well you know the rest. I am so sorry I killed your mother. I hope that you can find in your heart to forgive your old man. Embry I am sorry that I never told you that I was your father." by the time I was done talking I had tears in my eyes that I didn't want to fall. I looked down when I looked back up my girls had tears in their eyes and Jacob had left the room.

Embry looked at me nodded his head "let me go get him, I think I know where he went!" With that said he left my house with the girls staring at me. They got up and hugged me.

"Dad, you could of told us that when we were old enough to understand. I can't speak for Rachel but we would have been mad at first but I know that we would of come around and accepted it and Embry without a second thought. We.. well I loved watching Embry and Jake play with eachother you could tell that they had a bond. Now we know that they had a brother bond. They just didn't know that they were actual brothers." Rachel looked at Rebecca and nodded her head... they always did think alike. Just then Jacob came running in to the living room. He looked like he had been crying. As he seen me he walked over to me and gave me a hug and asked. " Dad why did you lie to me?"

"When you asked me if I was Embry's father I wasn't ready for anyone as time went on I realized that it was getting to late. I felt by the time I did tell you. You would hold it against me. I have lived with not stepping up and accepting my wrongs and taking care of them. In all the years I have regretted it and I am sorry. You don't have to accept my apology I just wanted you to know the truth and that I am sorry." I then looked over at Embry. "The same goes for you. You have lived all your 38 years without a father. You grew up to be a good man. Forgive me for not telling you till now!?"

"The thing is Billy. I have always seen you has a dad. Now that I know that you are my father. I don't feel bad dreaming and wishing that you were my dad! I have always loved you like a father and I always will!"

"Embry you know I have always seen you as a brother. I am just upset because I did as him if he was my father, and he lied to me." Jacob said "but dad I forgive you I cant go forever with holding this against you." With that being said both of my sons gave me a hug followed my my daughters.

"I love all kids!" I said cheerfully.

" I love you too, Dad!" All 4 said to me. I thought to myself I could die a happy man. I still wish I would of told them when they were younger. That is my only regret in life, but I think that if I could go back in time I wouldn't change anything. My children forgave that is all I wanted, and now I have everything I could ask for. I can die a happy man.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review and give me your thoughts. Good or bad I am big girl I can take it.**


End file.
